


Closing Night

by Stargatewars



Series: A Schitt Year [32]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Engagement, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 15:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargatewars/pseuds/Stargatewars
Summary: Marcy and Clint come to watch Patrick perform at the closing night of Cabaret. They get another surprise.





	Closing Night

**Author's Note:**

> 'A Schitt Year' is a weekly series of stand alone stories focusing on the relationship between David and Patrick from Schitt's Creek.  
Prompts are welcome and encouraged because coming up with 56 stories on your own isn't easy!  
All rating welcome. Hope you enjoy!

‘So what time are they getting here?’ David asked, fidgeting nervously with his engagement rings. Patrick looked down at David’s hands and smiled.

‘David, my parents are fine with me being gay… remember?’ Patrick smiled, cocking his head to the side as he watched his fiance attempt to battle his nerves.

‘I know. But them being fine with you being gay and them being fine with you dating someone like me are two very separate things,’ David pointed out.

‘David, they’ve met you. They talk to you all the time on the phone,’ Patrick placed his hands on David’s waist.

‘But until like a month and a half ago they thought I was just your business partner. Now we’re engaged they might not be so excited about the prospect of their responsible, put together son spending the rest of his life with this,’ David waved his hands at himself, ‘That’s … a lot to process.’

Patrick bit back a smile, ‘David. It’s going to be fine. And if not, we’ll get through this... together,’ he said mirroring what David had said to him at his party, moments before he did the hardest thing he can remember, coming out to his parents.

‘Ok… so what time are they supposed to arrive then?’ David asked again, his nerves abating slightly.

‘Any minute now,’ Patrick leaned forward and kissed his fiance.

‘You never told me how they took it,’ David said as their lips parted.

‘Took what?’ Patrick asked.

‘The engagement. They haven’t mentioned it when I spoke to them earlier this week. Is that a bad sign?’ David asked nervously.

‘The thing is David,’ Patrick stepped back, making David only feel worse, ‘I know how upset you were that the announcement to  _ your  _ family didn’t go according to plan.’ Patrick disappeared into the back room.

‘Ok…’ David prompted, his nerves coming back in full force. He started fidgeting with his rings again.

‘So I was thinking,’ Patrick reappeared holding four glasses, a bottle of champagne tucked under his arm, ‘why don’t we tell my parents when they arrive. We can celebrate together.’ David’s mouth went dry.

‘Are you sure you want to tell them when I’m here?’ David queried. He instantly had visions of how badly this plan could go.

Patrick nodded happily, ‘oh, absolutely.’ Patrick had told his parents he was planning on proposing, but not that he had done it. He wanted to see their faces when he told them, and since it was less than a week since he had proposed he figured it would be safe to wait. He’d told them to come straight to the store before checking in at the motel, to avoid a repeat of their last visit. This was one piece of information that he wanted to be the one to give them.

Before David could say anymore the bell above the door chimed.

‘Hello,’ Clint called out as he and Marcy walked into the store.

‘Hi boys,’ Marcy smiled. Patrick glanced at David, who looked pale.

He offered his fiance’s arm a squeeze before rushing over to his parents.

‘It’s so good to see you. How was the drive?’ he asked, clinging to his parents like he hadn’t seen them for months.

‘Good. Good. How are you?’ Clint asked.

‘We’re good,’ Patrick said, pulling back. As soon as Marcy had released her son from her grip she turned towards David, and pulled him into her arms.

‘It’s so good to see you again David,’ she said happily.

‘You too Mrs Brewer,’ David smiled, some of his nerves slipping away, ‘Mr Brewer,’ Clint shook his hand.

‘All ready for tonight?’ Marcy asked, ‘we’re so excited to see the show.’ It was the final performance of  _ Cabaret _ and they had driven down especially to see Patrick perform.

‘Yep. All ready,’ Patrick smiled broadly, ‘we did want to celebrate something first.’ Patrick turned and grabbed the bottle of champagne.

‘Celebrate?’ Clint asked. Patrick popped the cork and quickly poured four glasses.

Turning back to his parents, he left the glasses sitting on the counter behind him.

Patrick took David’s hand in his, ‘we’re engaged.’

Marcy instantly burst into tears, her hands flying to cover her face. David for a moment thought that she was devastated but he saw when she pulled her hands back that she was smiling broadly. She rushed towards David and Patrick, pulling them into a hug.

‘I knew it. I told you Clint, it wouldn’t take long for him to ask,’ she sobbed happily into her son’s shoulder. David looked over at his soon to be father-in-law and watched him discreetly wipe a tear from his eye, smiling broadly. When Marcy stepped back, Clint embraced the two of them.

‘Congratulations,’ he laughed. Marcy quickly reached out and took David’s left hand, running her fingers over David’s engagement rings.

‘Oh David these are beautiful,’ she smiled, tears of happiness still running down her cheeks.

‘Patrick picked them. They’re perfect,’ David said, as Patrick leaned over and passed his mother a tissue. David had never thought marriage would be an option for him, so he hadn’t thought too much about what his engagement ring would look like. When he opened the box as Patrick proposed and was greeted by four gold rings, identical in every other way but colour to his normal rings, he couldn’t imagine anything else.

Patrick handed out the champagne. Holding their glasses up they toasted to the engagement.

‘You are going to be so happy together,’ Clint smiled, gripping his son’s shoulder proudly.

‘We’re so proud of you,’ Marcy said wiping another tear from her face.

Patrick smiled at David, who could only smile back, the nerves from minutes earlier gone completely. He couldn’t wait to be able to call Marcy and Clint his in-laws.

***

After the champagne was finished, and the story of their proposal was told, Marcy and Clint went to the motel to rest and freshen up before the show that night.

They gave David and Patrick more hugs before they left and arranged with David to go to the show together. Patrick having to get their earlier so he could prepare.

After the Brewer’s left, Patrick pulled David towards him from behind, placing his chin on David’s shoulder.

‘Told you,’ Patrick breathed against David’s cheek.

‘They seemed happy… I guess,’ David leaned back into Patrick.

‘Very. Now you get the fun of wedding planning with my mother,’ Patrick kissed David’s shoulder.

‘Once my mom comes out of her depression, nothing will compare. I think I can handle it… I’m looking forward to it really,’ David smiled. Something told him that Marcy Brewer would be an amazing ally as they moved forward with the wedding plans.

***

David went to the Brewer's motel room a few minutes before they were due to leave.

He thought back to when he knocked on their motel door last time. How he was ready to fight for Patrick, worried that he had ruined Patrick's opportunity to come out on his own terms. David thought about how relieved he had been to learn that Marcy and Clint weren't upset at all about their son's sexuality, just concerned they hadn't done enough to make him feel supported.

Knocking on the door this time, he was nervous but for another reason. He would be spending the next few hours, just him and them. No Patrick to soften the experience.

Clint opened the door. He wore a suit jacket and a royal blue sweater underneath.

'Mr Brewer,' David smiled.

'Come in. Marcy is almost ready,' he stepped back so David could go inside, 'and you really can call me Clint. We're family now David.'

David was too afraid to reply, he instantly felt overwhelmed. He could only offer a nod in response.

'How's the store going? Patrick said you've been manning it alone a lot more while he's been at rehearsals,' Clint enquired.

'Thriving. We're really pushing our online presence now,' David explained. He could talk about the store all day.

'I know things were a little stressful when we were here last time,' Clint started, 'but Marcy and I really wanted to thank you for making Patrick so happy. We haven’t seen him this happy since he was little.'

'He's the best thing that's ever happened to me, Mr Brewer… Clint,' David said earnestly.

'I'm glad to hear that,' Clint replied, offering David a soft smile.

Marcy then appeared from the bathroom, wearing a light blue dress.

‘David I didn’t hear you come in. Let me just grab my bag,’ she smiled. David smiled in reply, wondering if the Brewer’s realised that blue seemed to be the family colour.

Minutes later they climbed into their car, David sitting behind Clint, who drove.

As Clint pulled onto the highway Marcy turned around in her seat to look happily at David, ‘have you started the wedding planning yet?’

‘Not really. I have some ideas though. We’d love to use as many as our vendors as possible,’ David said. He and Patrick and already spoken about seeing what they could access through the store’s connections.

‘That’s a lovely idea. The products you gave us were beautiful,’ Marcy replied nodding her head in approval.

‘We’ll have to show you some more tomorrow,’ David offered.

‘I’d like that. Thank you David,’ Marcy smiled at him.

The rest of the drive was taken up with them talking about the wedding. Marcy and Clint reminisced about their own big day.

‘Thirty-five years next year,’ Clint said smiling, he reached across the car and squeezed his wife’s hand.

‘Are you going to do something special?’ David asked.

‘We hadn’t really thought about it,’ Marcy said.

‘Maybe you should,’ David suggested.

‘Maybe,’ Clint looked over to his wife and smiled.

They found a park nearby and walked into the theatre. Patrick had arranged their tickets and ensured they had excellent seats, the same ones that David and his family had sat in for opening night.

Marcy flicked through the program.

‘That’s my best friend, Stevie,’ David pointed to her picture.

‘She’s from the motel?’ Marcy asked.

‘Yep. She’s amazing as Sally,’ David said proudly. He then proceeded to point out Alexis and Twyla in the guide.

‘You must be very proud of them all,’ Clint added. David was, there was no denying it.

The lights dimmed and Marcy grabbed David’s arm with excitement.

She didn’t let go as the music started and Patrick walked onto the stage singing, surrounded by the kit kat girls.

It still took David’s breath away to see Patrick dressed like that. Move like that. David very quickly became hyper aware that he was sitting beside Patrick’s parents as he watched Patrick move around the stage, thrusting his hips in an extremely sexual manner.

Each time Patrick came onto the stage Marcy grabbed David’s arm. He glanced over and saw them both smiling broadly, seeing just how proud they were of their son. David couldn’t help but smile and lean into the experience. He reached his hand over and squeezed her hand in reply as Patrick and Stevie danced to ‘Money’.

***

‘He’s wonderful isn’t he?’ Marcy said, beaming proudly.

‘Got his dance moves from his old man,’ Clint laughed. David smiled, deciding not to tell them the struggles Patrick had in learning some of the moves.

‘His voice is still beautiful,’ Marcy noted. David wondered when the last time they heard him sing was.

‘It definitely is,’ David smiled, remembered their first Open Mic Night and how Patrick had surprised David.

‘I’m going to use the restroom,’ Clint stood, squeezing Marcy’s hand.

She and David talked some more about the costumes, Marcy describing Patrick’s costume as ‘cute’ which wasn’t the adjective that David would have picked but agrees anyway. Telling his future mother-in-law that seeing her son dressed like that gives him an almost instant erection was probably not wise.

After a few minutes they fell silent.

While David felt nervous to make a good impression, he didn’t feel uncomfortable sitting with Marcy like that. They listened to the people around them talking.

‘How many of the cast do you think the guy playing the Emcee has slept with?’ the woman behind them asked her friend. David tensed, hearing her speak.

‘At least half, easily,’ the friend replied with a laugh. David clenched his fists on his lap, biting down on the inside of his cheeks. Not because he thought any of it was even remotely true, he just didn’t like hearing Patrick discussed like that, especially in front of his mother.

‘I’d sleep with him. He’s really cute,’ the first woman said. Marcy, clearly hearing it too, reached out and patted David’s hand, David smiled at her uncomfortably. He was glad that Clint had gone to the bathroom. Having one parent listening was already one too many.

‘I wonder if he’s local?’ the second woman mused.

‘I’ll have you know,’ Marcy said turning around abruptly, ‘that I am his mother and this man here is his fiance. So he isn’t sleeping with anyone up there, thank you very much.’

‘Oh… oh,’ the girls looked at David, the penny dropping. David lifted his eyebrow in reply.

‘Sorry,’ one of them muttered.

Marcy turned back around, facing the stage and patted David’s knee.

‘Thank you,’ he said blushing, she smiled softly at him.

Clint returned soon after, unaware of what had unfolded and why the girls behind them were all of a sudden incredibly quiet.

The remainder of the show went beautifully. David saw Marcy wipe a tear from her eye as Stevie sung, they all rose to their feet at the end of the show as the cast took a bow.

David couldn’t help noticing how tightly Patrick held Moira’s hand when she came onto the stage. She was still vulnerable from her news about the Crows movie, and David’s heart tightened watching his fiance, taking extra care to ensure that Moira was comfortable and given all the attention she deserved.

After the show, they filed out into the lobby, waiting for Patrick to appear.

‘He said he’s just going to change and say a quick goodbye to everyone,’ David said looking down at his phone.

‘No rush,’ Clint said as they watched the crowd thinned out.

David couldn’t quite believe the ease in which Clint and Marcy made him feel. It was a good half an hour after the lobby cleared by the time Patrick appeared. David suspected if it was his family waiting for him they would have complained the entire time and left before he came out.

‘You were fantastic sweetie,’ Marcy said as Patrick walked out from backstage.

‘We’re so proud of you,’ Clint added as they pulled Patrick into a hug. David stood back, smiling at his fiance. Patrick pulled back from his parents with a laugh, his eyes falling instantly to David. He still wore some of the stage makeup, his eyes smokey from the makeup being poorly washed off.

He stepped towards David and kissed him quickly on the lips.

‘Dinner?’ Patrick asked, turning towards his parents but leaving his hand on David’s back.

‘Don’t you have a wrap party or something to go to?’ Clint asked.

‘We had a quick drink backstage. I’m good,’ Patrick shrugged his shoulders. David knew that it was more a desire to see his parents than anything else. They clearly wanted to spend time with him too so didn’t push the issue.

***

Patrick, having driven his own car, said he would go home and shower before meeting them at the cafe for dinner. As much as David enjoyed the smell of Patrick after he had sweated through that performance, he agreed it might be a wise choice.

‘How’s your mother doing?’ Marcy asked as they settled into the booth at the cafe, ‘Patrick told us about her movie.’ It had been a hard week for everyone. Moira hadn't wanted to attend the following nights of Cabaret. She missed two nights before Johnny was able to talk her into going, but her drive had died. Joselyn had thankfully picked up as much of the slack as possible, ensuring that the show still went ahead without a hitch.

‘She’s ok. Just needs a little more time,’ David said, although even as the words came out of his mouth he wasn’t so sure that was true.

‘It must have been a hard adjustment for her,’ Marcy said and David suspected she wasn’t just talking about Moira anymore.

‘It was… but it got easier. Less so for her I guess,’ David shrugged his shoulders.

‘Do you miss it?’ Clint asked suddenly.

‘No,’ David replied without a second thought. And it was true. Yes there were parts of that life he missed, not sharing a room with his sister, being able to buy new clothes and skin care products without worrying about his bank account. But the other parts, the drugs, the anonymous sex, the first class airfares, he couldn’t actually remember the last time he thought about that fondly, ‘I’m happy here… with Patrick.’ He wondered if that was their nice way of checking in with him that Patrick was enough for him, given how big his life used to be. David wasn’t sure how to articulate just how much more Patrick was than he ever thought he would have. Marcy looked at him smiling, like she knew. Like even though David couldn’t find the words to explain how much Patrick meant to him it didn’t matter, she understood.

‘Did you know when Patrick was little he used to love musicals?’ Marcy said, ‘ _ Singing in the Rain _ was his favourite.’

David tried to picture Patrick as a little boy, wearing a yellow raincoat in front of the television. The thought made him realise something.

‘I have no idea what Patrick looked like when he was little,’ David said suddenly.

‘Oh,’ Marcy grabbed David’s hand excitedly from across the table, ‘he was adorable. I’ll send you some pictures. Little chubby cheeks, curly hair.’

‘Wait? Curly hair?’ David lifted his eyebrows.

‘The curliest,’ Clint nodded. David could see the excitement building in Marcy, thinking about all the photos she could share. David bit back a smile, know just how much Patrick would hate the idea of David getting access to all of his baby photos.

‘Welcome to Cafe Tropical… oh hi David,’ Twyla said smiling, ‘no Patrick tonight?’

‘He’s just getting changed, he’ll be here soon. Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be out celebrating?’ David asked. Twyla still wore the remains of her stage makeup, her hair messily pulled back from her face.

‘Had the late shift,’ Twyla shrugged her shoulders like it was nothing as she handed over the menus.

‘These are Patrick’s parents. Marcy and Clint Brewer,’ David indicated. They came to see the show.’

‘You were wonderful tonight dear,’ Marcy said. David wasn’t totally convinced Marcy knew which of the dancers Twyla was but it was sweet of her to say either way.

‘Thank you. Patrick was great too. Much better lead than the last time I was in a play, but that was my cousin Dehlia who ran off in the intermission with the light guy so…’ Twyla explained happily. David loved seeing other peoples faces the first time they heard a ‘Twyla story’ and the Brewer’s didn’t disappoint. they both nodded slowly, glancing between themselves.

‘Well, I’ll leave you to look at your menus,’ she chirped happily before walking away.

‘What a strange woman,’ Clint said.

‘You get use to it,’ David replied opening his menu.

‘Do you?’ Marcy asked.

‘Not at all,’ David smirked in reply.

David helped the Brewer’s navigate the unruly menu, avoiding all the food that was terrible for the food that was palatable. They decided to order a bottle of wine for the table too.

‘... and can I get the chicken burger, no tomato, extra fries for Patrick. Thanks Twyla,’ David handed back his menu.

‘Of course,’ she smiled, writing in her notebook.

When David turned back to look at Clint and Marcy they were both looking at him, smiling softly.

‘What?’ David asked, looking between his future in-laws.

‘You knew Patrick’s order,’ Clint said simply.

‘We eat here a lot… probably too much for the quality of the food,’ David felt his face reddening.

‘That’s really sweet. Although I don’t remember him getting extra fries,’ Marcy said, looking at David fondly.

‘He always does,’ David shrugged his shoulders. Clint, clearly picking up on David’s embarrassment changed the subject.

For the next fifteen minutes, they discussed the show, the store and wedding plans.

***

When Patrick arrived, he slid into the booth happily. He kissed David on his cheek before turning to his parents.

‘Have you ordered?’ he asked, ‘I’m starving.’

‘We did. Shouldn’t be long. David knew your favourites,’ Marcy smiled, glancing between her son and his fiance. She couldn’t remember the last time she saw Patrick this happy. Maybe never.

‘You were amazing tonight Patrick,’ Clint said.

‘Thanks. It was a lot of fun but I’m glad it’s over,’ Patrick replied, smiling.

It was only a few minutes after Patrick arrived that their food was brought to the table.

‘Thanks Twyla,’ Patrick said happily. Marcy watched as Patrick, rotated his plate so that the large pile of fries was closer to David.

‘So what did you think of the show?’ Patrick asked grabbing his burger from the plate.

‘It was wonderful sweetheart,’ Marcy said, ‘we are so proud of you.’

‘Tha---ou,’ Patrick replied with his mouth full.

‘It looked like a full house tonight,’ Clint commented.

‘It’s been full most nights really.  _ Cabaret _ must have a few fans,’ Patrick replied.

‘Oh  _ you  _ definitely had quite a few fans in the crowd tonight Patrick,’ Marcy laughed, winking at David.

Patrick looked quizzically at David and his parents. Clint just shrugged his shoulders.

‘I’ll tell you later,’ David smiled, nudging Patrick’s shoulder. He was enjoying having a secret with Marcy.

As dinner progressed she watched as David, who had ordered the pasta, ate at least half of the fries off Patrick’s plate. She pushed back a smile, realising that was the reason that Patrick ordered extra fries. She wondered if they were even aware of the way they moved together and complemented each other so perfectly.

***

As they ate their dessert Patrick covered his mouth to yawn.

‘You should go to bed sweetheart. You’ve had a big day,’ Marcy looked at her son, noticing all of a sudden how tired he looked.

‘It’s been a long week,’ Patrick admitted. David reached over and rubbed Patrick’s shoulder. He couldn’t hide the smile of how proud he was of Patrick for all the work he had put in for the performance.

‘Since the stores closed tomorrow, how about we pick you up and go into Elmdale for brunch?’ Marcy suggested.

David and Patrick agreed. They wanted to spend as much time with the Brewer’s as they could before they left in two days time.

***

David and Marcy sat in the backseat of the car, as Clint drove them back to Patrick’s apartment. Patrick had walked to the cafe.

As David looked out the window, he felt Marcy take his hand. He looked over as she held his ringed fingers up, letting the gold gleam from the street lights as they drove.

‘They really are beautiful,’ she said, running her fingers gently across the metal.

‘They are,’ David agreed. Patrick bit back a smile from the front seat.

When they arrived at the apartment building, they all stepped out of the car and walked to the main entrance. Marcy and Clint refused an offer to come up for another drink, seeing Patrick’s eyes starting to droop.

Clint and Marcy hugged Patrick and David at the door.

‘Congratulations again on the engagement. We’re so happy for you both,’ Clint smiled.

‘Thanks. We’ll see you tomorrow?’ Patrick replied.

David and Patrick entered the building as they watched Marcy and Clint drive away.

Patrick took David’s hand in his, squeezing tightly, ‘you ok?’ he asked.

‘More than. They seem really happy about it,’ David replied.

‘They are David,’ Patrick smiled kissing David’s cheek.

Any worry and concern that he held before they arrived had vanished. He was excited that soon he would be able to call the Brewer’s his in-laws.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic comments and/or kudos are much appreciated. I'd love to know your thoughts!  
If you have any prompts for the future please comment below or contact me on Tumblr at @stargatewars


End file.
